Meet My Maker Tonight
by Labradoodles and Muffins
Summary: This will be her last fight and she is glad. She is growing weary. Rated T for multiple character death


**A/N: I own nothing, etc.**

**Not my best piece but I was bored in work so I just threw this out.**

**R&R - No flames**

* * *

_This is the way I'll meet my maker tonight  
_

Pulling back, she slammed a chakra filled punch into the earth, splintering the rock and drawing the enemy out of hiding. She hadn't told anyone that she was going to do this because she knew that this was her fight, her final fight. Not only was she tired, she had fled Konoha without permission and she was running on anger.

_So this is it  
This is my life  
This is my time  
It's ending tonight  
I made my mistakes  
I tried to live right  
Stepped out of the darkness into the light_

_And when I'm gone  
Will they remember  
Will they mourn  
Will they move on  
When my sad songs the lonely son  
His time has come his life is done  
_

"_**This is it."**_She gritted her teeth and charged. With the grace only a well-trained kunoichi could pull off, she jumped into the air and spun, dodging several shuriken. The girl was easy to deal with; she was swiftly reduced to little more than a bag of bones. It was amusing how people thought that just because she could sense chakra, she was any good at fending off attackers once she was not protected.

_And tonight  
We'll celebrate the end  
Of this life  
And we'll sing  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

The other three had yet to realize that the girl was not going to return, which was good for her. It gave her more time. Calmly, she finished washing the remaining essence of that girl from her. Being covered in the girls' blood would give the game away and then she wouldn't get to have some fun.

_Whhooaa aaooohh_  
_It's alright_  
_this is a night like we've began_  
_With open arms_  
_This is the way_  
_The way I'll meet my maker tonight_

Silently she crept up on the camp. She knew there was a high chance that she would get caught, in fact she was counting on it. If not then she would simply attack from a distance. _**"What are you doing out here little missy?"**_ It was the walking puddle, what was his name? Ah yes, Suigetsu. She was disappointed at just how easy he was to finish off. All she needed to do was correctly manipulate his chakra and he evaporated.

_And on my grave_  
_What will it say?_  
_Here lies another soul that was saved_  
_So please don't cry_  
_Just sleep at night_  
_And I will wait on the other side_

Smirking, she rolled her neck and stretched before diving forward and dodging the giant. She knew his bingo book entry off by heart. Juugo, the mentally unstable giant with a penchant for nature. He ran at her and she jumped sideways, slamming an elbow into the back of his head and sending him crashing to the ground.

_And tonight  
we'll celebrate the end  
Of this life  
And we'll sing  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

He got up and lunged at her. She blocked the blows and sent him flying with a kick to the chest. She pulled the senbon from her hair and embedded one in his neck. The placement of the needle would paralyze him while the deadly poison, the same one that Sasori had used on her so many years ago, made its way through his veins.

_Whooaahh ooohhh_  
_It's alright_  
_This is a night like we've began_  
_With open arms_  
_This is the way_  
_The way I'll meet my maker tonight_

And now it was his turn. She could feel his chakra surrounding the area and laughed, her fury leaking through every pore. **"Come out, come out where ever you are!" **She wasn't prepared for what seeing him again after so long would do to her. Her fragile psyche fractured and she nearly lost complete control. She was already hanging on by a narrow thread. **"Sasuke! How nice of you to join us! We were just getting acquainted." **By now, she was perched upon Juugo's stomach, a poisonous butterfly queen upon a throne of the bones of those who stood in her way.

_And tonight_  
_We'll celebrate the end_  
_Of this life_  
_And we'll sing_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

They entered an intricate dance of attacking and dodging, with her the aggressor, as it had always been. The battle was ended suddenly as his blade slid between her ribs and hers through his. A snatch of insane laughter burst from her lips, the shock on his face tasting so sweet to her. **"Not so weak anymore, am I? AM I?" **A weak sob slipped from her lips. **"How could you? How could you do that…to…Naruto?"** Blackness claimed the two, friends, enemies, teammates. _"Best friends 'til death, right?" "Hn." "Come on you two, Ichiraku is right there!" Three children running through the streets of Konoha, no thoughts of what lies ahead of them._

_Whooaaa ooohh_  
_It's alright_  
_This is a night like we've began_  
_With open arms_  
_This is the way_  
_The way I'll meet my maker tonight_

All of Konoha went to the funeral of the remainder of Team 7. Their graves served as a painful reminder that even innocence such as theirs could be ruined by a single stain. The Uzumaki, killed at the hand of the Uchiha, killed at the hand of Haruno, also killed by the Uchiha. Their tutor, Hatake Kakashi, hadn't been seen since the day he brought back the body of the blonde. His house was cold and empty. Found on the dresser was nothing more than a collection of masks and an old photo of Team Seven.

_Whhoooaaa oohhh_


End file.
